Un segundo es todo lo que necesitamos
by Harry Hale
Summary: Un segundo es todo lo que necesitamos para que cambien las cosas y nos hagan felices.


**Disclaimer:** La historia es mía, los personajes pues no.

.

.

.

─ No sabes lo mucho que siento haberte mentido durante todos estos años─ las lágrimas caían por los ojos de la mujer que más quería en la vida─. Pero tienes que confiar en que tuve mis razones.

Y por muy increíble que pareciera, él confiaba en eso.

No podía más que hacerlo, durante sus quince años de vida, su madre había estado ahí para él, podía sentir el amor que le profesaba, incluso el de aquel hombre que resultó siempre no ser su padre.

─ Solo tengo una pregunta, y quiero que me contestes con la verdad─ obligó al nudo que se le formó en la garganta a volver por donde vino, su madre asintió, decidida─. Si él─ apuntó al hombre recargado en el sofá, cuyos ojos estaban reteniendo las lágrimas─ no lo hubiera descubierto, ¿me lo habrías dicho?

─ No.

La mirada de su madre era firme, el chico asintió, le creía.

─ Esto es un poco demasiado─ un sollozo se le escapó─. Necesito un minuto.

Antes de que los adultos le detuvieran, se marchó a su habitación.

Lanzó la mochila en la silla de su escritorio, los auriculares y su teléfono celular cayeron junto a ella y él se lanzó a la cama, enterró la cara en la almohada y dejó escapar los llantos que se lo estaban comiendo desde que había escuchado tal confesión.

"_Ben no era tu padre, él lo es"_

Quería estar molesto, quería odiar a su madre por mentirle, a aquel hombre que se había metido en su vida sin que nadie se lo pidiera. Quería odiar a Ben Parker por no ser su padre.

Pero no podía, y eso era lo que le molestaba.

* * *

─ _No puedo hacerlo._

─ _Claro que puedes, solo necesitas practicar._

_El pequeño asintió no muy convencido, se subió a la bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear, estaba a punto de caerse cuando su padre llegó a su lado y lo sostuvo._

─ _¿Ves?, te dije que no podía. _

─ _Y yo te dije que si puedes─ el hombre fingió pensárselo un momento─. Bien, vamos a hacer algo, voy a ayudarte, tu te subes y yo te sostengo hasta que puedas hacerlo por ti mismo._

_El niño se lo pensó y asintió, con una determinación que su padre reconoció en la mirada de su madre._

─ _Pero no vayas a dejarme caer_─ _se subió a la bicicleta una vez más._

_Su padre sonrió._

─ _Peter, mientras tu padre viva, jamás va a dejar que te caigas. _

* * *

Se secó las lagrimas y con paso decidido salió de la habitación.

─ Quiero saberlo todo─ su tono no era grosero, más bien determinado, los dos adultos en la habitación asintieron.

─ ¿Qué quieres saber?

─ ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

Su madre respondió al instante.

─ Ay Peter, por muchas razones, por muchas.

─ Pues quiero escucharlas todas.

Ni siquiera quería mirar a _su padre_, al verdadero, no quería hacerse a la idea de que el hombre que más quería no era nada de él.

Si, admitía que lo había admirado desde niño, y que en el tiempo en el que lo había conocido había llegado a sentir cierto afecto hacia el hombre de hierro, pero él pensó que se debía a la falta que le hacia una figura paterna.

Ahora entendía que lo que lo atraía hacia ese hombre era algo más profundo.

"_La sangre llama, Peter, la sangre siempre llama" _era lo que solía decirle la abuela, la madre de su madre, Ben Parker siempre se enfadaba con ella cuando la escuchaba. Ahora sabía que quería decir con eso.

* * *

─ _Di que sí, por favor__ rogó el pequeño._

─ _No me gustan esos eventos Peter, están llenos de gente, ya te lo eh dicho_─ _ su madre lo miró con dulzura_─ _. ¿Y si mejor tu padre te lleva al Smithsoniano la próxima semana?_

─ _Quiero ver a Iron Man, no al Capitán América_─_ hizo un puchero propio de sus siete años._

─ _Pero creí que eras fan del Capitán América_─ _ May recordó los numerosos artículos que le habían comprado con el logo del Super Soldado._

─ _Pues Iron Man es mi favorito ahora, además, al Señor Stark le gusta la ciencia como a mi_─ _ se giró hacia su padre_─_. Per favore, voglio andare._

─ _Peter, cielo, yo no hablo italiano, ¿quieres repetirlo para papá en un idioma que si entienda? _─_por Ben no había ningún problema en llevar a Peter a ese evento, no le molestaba en absoluto que Peter admirara a ese hombre, el niño lo amaba por ser su padre y al otro solo por ser "listo", pero si su esposa se negaba a que fueran, él no podía hacer más que aceptar, por mucho que quisiera a su hijo._

─ _Por favor_─ _pidió al borde de las lágrimas, el corazón de May se estrujó y Ben, al ver la carita del niño y pese a haberse prometido no intervenir, se apresuró a meterse, antes de que su esposa dijera nada._

─ _No hay problema de que lo lleve, de verdad_─ _aseguró y los corazones de Peter y May se llenaron de amor por él._

─ _Bien, llévalo, antes de que me arrepienta._

_Peter gritó de felicidad._

* * *

─ Nos conocimos en Londres, y nos casamos un par de meses antes de que cumplieras un año.

Peter asintió, las lágrimas no podían dejar de caer por sus mejillas, pero al menos no hacía ningún ruido al llorar.

─ ¿La familia de mi padre lo sabía? ─no había podido evitar llamarlo así, la mirada del hombre de lleno se había llenado de dolor.

─ No, al menos no todos. Ben no podía tener hijos, solo su madre lo sabía, tu abuelo no, tenía tanta ilusión de que tu padre le diera un nieto, tu tío Richard había muerto en un accidente de auto y su esposa embarazada también, tu padre era su única esperanza de ser abuelo.

─ Así que le hicieron creer que yo era hijo suyo.

─ Nunca tuve la intención de decirle a nadie que eras hijo de Ben, él me ofreció darte su apellido cuando nos casamos, en tu acta de nacimiento aparece su nombre porque la modificamos cuando nos casamos, Ben llevaba cinco años viviendo en Londres y él siempre había sido reservado con su vida, a nadie le extrañó que tuviera esposa e hijo.

─ Entonces solo la abuela Parker sabía que yo no era realmente su nieto.

─ Si pero nunca le importó, no sabes la alegría tan grande que le diste al abuelo Parker cuando te conoció─ su madre se acercó para abrazarlo, y él se dejó hacer─. Todos en su familia te querían mucho.

─ ¿Qué hay del parecido?, papá era rubio.

May se rió ante eso.

─ Todos decían que te parecías a mí familia.

─ Lo bueno que no se fijaron en el encanto─ por primera vez Tony se metió en la conversación y también por primera vez Peter lo veía directamente.

"_Ni en mis más locos sueños pude imaginarlo, y así es, Tony Stark es mi padre."_

Una parte de él estaba nervioso y ligeramente emocionado ante lo desconocido de esa situación, la otra parte estaba contrariada, consumiéndose en la miseria de no ser hijo del hombre que lo había amado tanto, quería y a la vez no que todo fuese real.

Si lo era, Tony Stark era su padre y Ben Parker no, si no lo era, Ben Parker era su padre y Tony no, así de simple.

Y la realidad era la primera.

─ Pero papá, digo, Ben…

─ Él siempre va a ser tu padre, no tengo ningún problema en que lo llames "_papá_" en mi presencia─ May y Peter ser sorprendieron al oír eso de Tony─. Y yo siempre voy a estar agradecido con él por haberte querido y tratado como si fueras sangre de su sangre.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Peter decidió romperlo.

─ ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

May miró a Tony.

─ Perdí quince años de tu vida, no quiero perderme ninguno más─ Tony se enderezó─. Quiero que lleves mi apellido desde luego. Eres un Stark.

Peter se puso rígido, ¿dejar de llevar el apellido Parker? ¿el que había llevado toda su vida?

─ No tendrás ningún problema legal, mis abogados se encargarán de todo─ entonces notó la incomodidad de Peter─. Claro que no tiene que ser de inmediato, será cuando estés listo.

─ ¿Puedo al menos conservar mi nombre? ─la pregunta sonó más dura de lo que pretendió.

─ Podemos añadirle el "Edward" ─bromeó Tony, para bajar la tensión.

─ Todo a su tiempo─ May apretó a Peter en un abrazo que quería decir "Todo estará bien"

Peter confió en que así seria.

* * *

─ _Hace un frío horrible afuera._

─ _Esto es Nueva York papá._

─ _No quieras pasarte de listo conmigo_─ _chico el tono del hombre adulto era juguetón_─_. Sube al auto de una vez__._

─ _¿No crees que tomar el tren sea mejor?_

─ _Para nada, además, la escuela primaria está cerca de aquí. _

_Peter se subió al coche con un poco de reticencia._

─ _¿Qué pasa, colega? ¿te avergüenza el auto clásico de tu viejo?_

_Peter se rió._

─ _Para nada_─_ imitó el tono que había usado para contestarle minutos atrás_─_. El cuero de los asientos está helado, en el tren entras en calor muy rápido._

_Ben se rió._

─ _Ah, menos mal, pensé que detestabas que te llevara a la escuela._

─ _Amo que me lleves a la escuela, papá._

─ _¿Sí?, pues que bien por ti, porque voy a hacerlo siempre que pueda._

* * *

─ Date prisa, tu padre te espera─ Happy cogió con más delicadeza de lo usual la pequeña mochila donde Peter llevaba sus pertenecías.

Peter asintió, un poco incomodo ante un Happy más flexible.

─ Que seas el hijo de jefe no quiere decir que deje de pensar que eres insufrible.

Peter se rió ante eso. Happy seguiría siendo Happy.

* * *

─ No creo que sea una buena idea─ se removió, incomodo─. Mejor me voy.

Hizo ademán de detener el elevador, pero Tony lo rodeó con los brazos, apretándolo ligeramente contra él.

─ No, nada de eso.

─ No quiero incomodar a Pepper, de verdad.

─ No vas a incomodarla, ya eh hablado con ella.

─ Entonces no veo porque debemos de ir...

─ Voy a presentarte formalmente ante mi prometida como mi hijo.

─ Ya le dijiste a la prensa que tienes un hijo-gracias por no revelar mi identidad, de verdad- Pepper ya me conoce.

Tony lo miró directamente.

─ Si lo que te preocupa es que no le agrades a Pepper solo por ser mi hijo, entonces te falta conocerla más─ Tony sonrió con verdadero afecto al hablar de Potts─. Pepper me quiere mucho chico, y por ende todo lo que tiene que ver conmigo.

─ Ese soy yo─ bromeó y el adulto ser carcajeó.

─ Exacto, te prometo que ella te va a amar.

Peter esperaba que sí.

* * *

Todo había salido exactamente como su madre había prometido silenciosamente: Bien.

Después de la Guerra Civil y de la separación definitiva de Los Vengadores, Tony solo le presentó formalmente a quien consideraba- además de Happy- sus mejores amigos: James Rhodes y Visión.

─ No pretendo que te ofendas, pero no me cuesta creer que Tony sea padre de alguien, digo, después de años de casanova yo sabía que debía de haber _uno_ por allí─ Rhodey le palmeó la espalda afectuosamente─. Me alegra que haya sido con su esposa y no con cualquier mujer, ¿ya te contaron de cuando tu madre dejó a tu padre en el suelo con el hombro dislocado?

Peter miró a Tony.

─ ¡Rhodes! ─después se dirigió a Peter─. Esa es una historia para otro día, cielito.

Interiormente, a Peter le agradaba los sobrenombres dulces con los que _su padre_ había comenzado a dirigirse a él.

─ Es un gusto joven Peter─ Visión estrechó la mano de Peter─. La idea de conocer a alguien de talla tan importante en la vida del señor Stark es muy grata.

Peter había sonreído avergonzado.

─ Gracias… supongo.

Visión soltó una carcajada profunda y después se ofreció a mostrarle la habitación que habían diseñado para su estadía en El Complejo, mientras se iba, su oído desarrollado había captado el fragmento de una conversación entre Tony y Rhodey que le reveló un dato muy desconocido.

─ ¿Qué dijo Pepper?

─ Se sorprendió mucho, pero lo tomó de la mejor manera, después de todo, ella sabía de la existencia de May.

─ Nunca te divorciaste ¿eh?

─ Ella me golpeó y se fue Rhodey, no es como que nos diera tiempo de firmar los papeles.

─ ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

─ Ella ya solicitó la demanda, tan pronto como se lo dijimos a Peter, en una semana seré soltero otra vez.

─ Llevas soltero desde hace años.

─ No ante los ojos de Dios y de la ley… y también de los de Pepper.

Rhodey le dio un codazo y Tony se rió.

* * *

─ _Yo no iba a casarme con tu madre_─_ un Peter de doce años miró a su padre con la boca abierta_─_. De verdad, yo no iba a casarme nunca, pero ella me rogó tanto que finalmente cedí._

_Estaban sentados en la sala de estar, en la televisión pasaba un documental sobre planetas que Peter y Ben Parker ya habían visto un par de veces._

─ _No te creo._

_Ben miró a Peter, fingiéndose sorprendido._

─ _¿No? ¿Por qué no?_

─ _May no es de las que ruegan, ni siquiera a mí que me ama._

─ _Es que tu madre me ama más a mí._

_Peter se echó a reír._

─ _Seguro que sí, papá, voy a dejar que creas eso._

_En ese momento entró May a la habitación._

─ _¿De qué hablan?_

─ _Papá dice que lo amas más que a mí._

_May se rió con ganas._

─ _También dijo que no quería casarse contigo__─ May paró de reír en seco─. Dijo que le rogaste tanto que…_

_Ben se apresuró a taparle la boca._

─ _¡Yaaa!, creo alguien comió mucho azúcar_─ _posó la vista en su esposa, que lo miraba con frialdad_─_. Lo que quise decir y que Peter no me dejó terminar, fue que me arrastré y humillé tanto que te di pena y decidiste darme una oportunidad._

_May sonrió._

─ _Si, así fue justamente como pasó._

_Cuando May salió de la sala, Ben se dirigió a Peter._

─ _¿Acaso quieres quedarte sin padre?, tu madre estaba mirándome como si quisiera matarme._

─ _Y eso que no le dije que una vez me contaste que le gustaba beber de más._

_Ben de inmediato volteó a los lados, cerciorándose de que su mujer no estuviera cerca._

─ _Ni se te ocurra._

─ _Creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo_─_ los ojos de Peter brillaron al formular una idea, un brillo que Ben había visto en los ojos de alguien más, y no precisamente en los de May_─_. ¿Qué tal un par de rebanadas de pie de queso en Betsy´s?_

─ _Te compro el pie entero._

─ _Has hecho un trato._

* * *

─ ¿Nunca te divorciaste de Tony?

May no despegó los ojos de su laptop.

─ Buenas tardes a ti también.

─ No es momento de ser irónica, contéstame por favor.

May lo miró por fin.

─ No Peter, nunca me divorcié de tu padre.

─ ¿Por qué?

May suspiró.

─ No lo sé, tomé mis cosas y me marché, ni siquiera me importaron los problemas legales.

─ Entonces, tu matrimonio con papá no cuenta, ¿o sí?

May por fin dejó la laptop.

─ Claro que cuenta, mi primer matrimonio no influyó en lo más mínimo en el segundo, Londres no es muy estricto a la hora de casarse.

─ Vas a separarte de él ¿verdad?, porque Tony y Pepper…

─ Desde luego, mira Peter, lo ultimo que quiero es meterme entre ellos dos. No puedo imaginarme como es que Pepper está afrontando esto.

Peter asintió.

Lo último que él quería también era que Pepper y Tony se separaran.

* * *

_Peter se quedó sentado en su habitación, el traje alquilado luchaba por no arrugarse, no quería salir y convertirse en el foco de atención de todos los presentes, no quería ser el "pobre chico que perdió a su padre", no quería la lastima de nadie._

─ _Se que esto te duele mucho, te lo digo porque a mí también_─_ su madre le habló desde la puerta, vestía de negro, el cabello caoba estaba atado en un moño desarreglado y las ojeras marcaban su rostro congestionado de tanto llorar─. Pero era tu padre, y merece que lo despidas._

_Peter asintió y se puso de pie, las lágrimas comenzaron a nacer en sus ojos, se las secó con fiereza, si iba a ser el __"pobre chico que perdió a su padre", al menos no dejaría que lo vieran llorar._

_La pequeña sala de estar estaba llena por los pocos presentes, los padres de su madre, su abuela paterna- el abuelo Parker había muerto hace años-, los dos mejores amigos del difunto, la mejor amiga de la viuda y Ned, su mejor amigo._

_Todos lo miraron, nadie se acercó a tratar de hablar con él, pero Peter solo tenía ojos para el ataúd de madera en medio de la sala, un cuadro con su fotografía estaba montado, apartó la vista, no soportaba verlo en una imagen feliz, lleno de vida, mientras que yacía en la caja de al lado, enfriándose._

_Estaba a punto de largarse a llorar, pero el abrazo de su madre lo obligó a mantenerse firme._

─ _Él te quería mucho, corazón_─_ susurró su madre._

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo, pero Peter sabía que era verdad._

_Porque él también lo había querido demasiado._

* * *

─ ¿Te sientes bien? ─Tony miró como Peter picoteaba el desayuno─. Si estás enfermo quiero que me lo digas para que puedan atenderte.

─ Estoy bien, solo que hoy no es un buen día.

Tony miró a Peter con preocupación.

─ ¿Alguien en la escuela te molesta?, porque si es así voy a…

─ ¡No!, no es nada de eso─ Peter se apresuró a corregirlo─. Papá murió hoy hace tres años.

Peter lo miró ligeramente avergonzado y Tony se quedó en silencio.

May no le había dicho nada de eso, había sido imprudente con el chico, lo último que quería era meter el dedo en esa yaga, pero era su hijo y el trabajo de un padre era escuchar y ayudar.

─ Mira chico, no te sientas incómodo al estar triste por él, quizá no comparten la misma sangre, pero Ben también era tu padre y tienes todo el derecho del mundo a sentirte triste por su muerte.

Peter no respondió, así que Tony continuó.

─ No voy a obligarte a hablar del tema, solo quiero que sepas que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras, y yo no voy a molestarme en lo más mínimo.

Se puso de pie, interpretando el silencio del chico como una clara señal de que quería estar solo, le besó el pelo y se dispuso a marcharse, estaba por salir cuando la voz de Peter lo detuvo.

─ Se suponía que fui a la biblioteca a estudiar, pero me tardé demasiado en volver y él se bajó del auto a buscarme.

Tony se quedó en la puerta.

─ Ned me convenció de acompañarlo a ver a su padrastro, que vive a pocas calles de la biblioteca, su madre se separó de él y no lo dejaba verlo, Ned le tenía y le sigue teniendo mucho cariño, me rogó que lo acompañara… y yo lo hice.

Tony miró con una tristeza que le rasgaba el alma como las lagrimas empapaban el rostro angelical de Peter.

─ Se suponía que volveríamos quince minutos antes de que papá llegara a recogerme, pero cerraron la calle y Ned no fue lo suficientemente rápido al momento de distraer al policía, te juro que corrí lo más rápido que pude, pero estaba llegando cuando pasó.

Tony se acercó a él.

─ Un tipo había asaltado la tienda de la esquina, la policía no tardaría y yo pude ver como es que papá no lo vio, pero el ladrón llevaba un arma y yo, yo te juro que traté de gritar, de advertirle del arma, pero fue tarde y le disparó, en el pecho, y yo solo gritaba…

Tony lo levantó de la silla y lo apretó en un abrazo reconfortante, Peter se apretó contra él.

─ No hace falta que te diga que no es tu culpa, ni de Ned─ Peter sollozaba ruidosamente en su hombro─. Es culpa de ese desgraciado, y de los que desafortunadamente existen muchos. Pero créeme, no tienes ni el más pequeño ápice de culpa.

─ De no haberle mentido, de no haber acompañado a Ned, quizá él…

─ No te atormentes con eso, no necesitas atormentarte de algo de lo que solo fuiste una víctima…

─ Cuando llegué hasta él todavía estaba vivo, le rogué que me perdonara.

─ ¿Sí? ¿Qué te dijo? ─agradecía que el abrazo no le permitiera ver a Peter la expresión tensa en su rostro. El chico había visto al que creía su padre morir, no tendría más de trece años. Ningún niño merecía ver a su padre de esa manera.

─ Él dijo: está bien, cielo, no es tu culpa, pero no dejaba de preguntar si estaba herido.

─ ¿Ves?, él sabia que no fuiste responsable─ Definitivamente, Tony jamás podría odiar a Ben Parker, hasta el último minuto de su vida se preocupaba por el bienestar de un niño que ni siquiera llevaba su sangre.

─ Jamás se lo conté a May, jamás le dije que no fui a la biblioteca, la culpa ha estado consumiéndome los últimos tres años.

Tony deshizo el abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos.

─ Tienes que contárselo, es tu madre y merece saberlo─ la expresión de horror en el rostro de Peter le hizo añadir rápidamente lo que le había faltado por decir─. No dije que tendría que ser ahora, será cuando estés listo, no voy a obligarte a nada y te aseguro que nadie lo sabrá por mí.

Peter sorbió lo mocos y sonrió un poco.

─ Se siente bien decírselo a alguien, te libera─ lo abrazó de nuevo y Tony lo imitó─. Gracias por escuchar.

─ ¿Para qué están los padres sino es para eso?

* * *

─ _Peter Benjamin Parker, que sea la ultima vez que le ocultas algo a tu madre._

_El pequeño Parker de ocho años miró a su madre con culpa, sus ojitos marrones se llenaron de lágrimas y el corazón de May se estrujó al verlo así, pero no podía ceder, tenía que educarlo, enseñarle que mentir estaba mal._

─ _¿Entonces…?_

─ _Yo pegué el chicle en el cabello de Gwen Stacy._

─ _¿Y porqué me dijiste que no lo habías hecho?_

_Peter miró al pequeño y regordete Ned, quien miró a su madre con culpa, no, no delataría a su amigo._

─ _Porque Gwen estaba molestando a Ned_─_ May arqueó una ceja._

─ _¿Y era necesario meterte con el pelo de una niña, Peter?_

─ _Ella se metió con mi mejor amigo, y nadie se mete con mi mejor amigo._

_May, la madre de Ned y el mismo Ned sonrieron ante eso._

─ _Estás castigado, y no te atrevas a aliarte con tu padre para salir de este castigo._

_Peter asintió, si tendría que cumplir con algún castigo para cubrir a Ned, feliz de la vida lo haría._

─ _Bien, ahora ve a jugar._

_Peter besó a su madre en la mejilla y se dispuso a marcharse._

─ _Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que no tienes que hacer?_

─ _Mentirle a mi madre._

_Peter prometió en silencio jamás volver a hacerlo._

* * *

May apretó en un abrazo a Peter.

─ Peter Benjamin Parker, debiste decírmelo.

─ Estaba asustado…

─ ¿De qué? ¿De mi reacción? ─May sorbió por la nariz y se separó de él un poco─. No seas ridículo, va a sonar horrible pero no sabes lo agradecida que estuve de que no hubieses sido tú.

Peter la miró, anonado.

─ Lamento mucho haberles mentido, de no haberlo hecho quizá él estuviera vivo y estuviera con nosotros y…

─ El hubiera no existe, está bien, de verdad, te pido que no te atormentes más con eso, por favor.

Peter asintió, no sería fácil, pero tenía que afrontarlo.

─ Nosotros vamos a estar aquí para ti.

Peter miró a su otro padre, sonrió con torpeza y Tony lo abrazó.

─ Por cierto, May─ la aludida lo miró─. Cuando lo regañes, llámalo Peter Benjamin Edward Stark, ahora es legalmente mi hijo…

May lo pellizco con fuerza, Tony se quejó y Peter soltó una carcajada.

─ ¡Si no quieres solo tienes que decirlo, no había necesidad de recurrir a la agresividad!

* * *

─ _Di Mamá._

_El pequeño la miró por un segundo y después se echó a reír, ignorándola por completo._

─ _Él no va a complacerte con eso, querida_─_ Ben la miró con diversión desde el sofá._

_May se encontraba sentada alimentando a Peter con papilla y también tratando, inútilmente, de hacer que la llamara mamá._

─ _Me niego a creer que compartí mi cuerpo durante nueve meses con un niño que se niega a llamarme mamá_─_ dirigió su atención hacia el bebe_─_. A ver, Pete, di Mamá._

─ _Ño_─_ balbuceó el pequeño y Ben se partió de la risa._

─ _A ti te parece divertido porque su primera palabra fue papá._

─ _Y la segunda fue May._

─ _Quiero ser para él su madre no May._

─ _Lo serás, lo prometo._

_May le sonrió con cariño y se dirigió a Peter nuevamente._

─ _Muy bien monada, di Mamá_─ _ May apretó los dientes cuando su bebé la llamó por su nombre entre risas, llamó a su marido con voz tensa_─_. Ben._

─ _¿Sí?_

─_Será mejor que te apures a cumplir con esa promesa_.

* * *

─ No seas aburrido, vamos.

─ ¡Está bien! tu ganas .

Visitaban a los padres de Pepper en la casa de campo que "los viejos" -como los llamaba Tony a espaldas de Pepper- tenían, Tony había aprovechado el viaje para presentar a Peter formalmente con sus suegros, los vejetes- como también los llamaba Tony- lo recibieron con calidez- lo que Tony agradeció profundamente- después de un rato de haber llegado, su mujer había tenido la brillante idea de salir afuera a disfrutar un poco de la tarde cálida.

Y Peter había insistido en jugar con él a lanzar una pelota de futbol americano hasta que Tony había cedido.

Aproximadamente media hora después de haber estado lanzado la pelota- con el brazo de su armadura para más potencia- y de que Peter estuviese llegando a atraparlas a tiempo récord, Tony lanzó la pelota tan fuerte que Peter tuvo que esforzarse por alcanzarla, al final, había terminado mordiendo el polvo.

─ ¡Dioses! ─_maldijo_ al estilo de Games of Thrones- una serie que Tony encontró interesante de ver-, tomó la pelota y volvió corriendo donde su padre.

─ Creo que gané─ presumió.

─ Lo hiciste, si─ Peter sonreía─. Ese fue un gran tiro, _papá_.

Tony se quedó petrificado.

Habían pasado casi ocho meses desde que le habían revelado la verdad a Peter, al principio el chico se había negado silenciosamente a llamarlo _papá_, a Stark no le molestó en lo más mínimo, pero estaba empezando a creer que Peter quizá no lo llamaría así nunca, escucharlo decirlo fue casi irreal.

─ ¿Cómo me llamaste? ─quería escucharlo otra vez.

─ ¿Cómo? ─Peter entendió a que se refería─ ¡Oh!, lo siento, si te incomoda yo…

─ ¡No, no! ─por ningún motivo podría sentirse incómodo─. Está perfecto, dilo otra vez.

─ ¿Papá?

Tony soltó una carcajada cargada de emoción.

─ ¡Si, maldición si! ─apresó a Peter en un abrazo de oso─. De nuevo.

─ Papá─ repitió con más seguridad.

Tony se rió más fuerte, pensó que iba a llorar ahí de tanta emoción, se sorprendió al notar una lagrima bajando por su mejilla se la limpió con disimulo y besó la cabeza de Peter.

─ ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué gritas como un poseso? ─Pepper se acercó un poco insegura, no quería arruinar el momento padre-hijo que Tony y Peter estaban protagonizando─. ¿Está todo bien?

─ Todo está mejor que bien Pepper, yo diría que está perfecto─ soltó un poco a su hijo─. Acaba de llamarme papá, después de ocho meses de espera, por fin me llamó papá.

Los ojos de Pepper se llenaron de lagrimas de felicidad al ver a Tony tan contento.

─ Eso es fantástico.

Después su mujer abrazó a su hijo y Tony pensó que nada podría ser mejor.

Peter estaba realmente conmovido y emocionado al ver como es que una simple palabra de su parte había movido de tal manera a un hombre como su padre.

De haber sabido que esa sería su reacción, lo habría llamado así desde antes.

Pero ni siquiera planeó llamarlo papá, le salió de manera natural, sin esfuerzo.

Real.

Entonces sabía que estaba listo.

Nunca se olvidaría y tampoco dejaría de amar al primer padre que conoció, pero ya era tiempo de darle a Tony la oportunidad que había perdido, era momento de comenzar de nuevo.

De verdad que estaba listo.

* * *

**Hola gente, se que les debo un capitulo en otro fanfic, pero este es producto de un arranque de inspiración, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo, comenten porque me encanta leer sus mensajitos.**

**Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok**

**Harry.**


End file.
